fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:25, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Magic? Hey there Per, how've you been? Long time no see :) I was thinking about using a magic posted a while ago.. The user is inactive and, well, since you're in charge for the Magic and stuff, I suppose I have to ask you. Thanks! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to make one at this time. But, incase I ever do I just want the permission beforehand. Can I make a God Slayer? And I want to make an original one. Heavenly God Slayer. It basically is the Godslayer version of White Dragon Slayer magic, using blacklight. But, I am seriously I am not going to make it anytime, soon if at all. I'm still working on Nikolai and I don't make a character until my first one is done. Let me know if their are requirements beforehand that I need to do. I just want to have approval for restricted types of characters incase I want to make one later, thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) hmm well i could work on the names but they are pretty good and the deffinitions like parade of one hundreded demons and Gathering of Dragons those are awesome. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:02, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Need an advice Hi there, Per. It's Copy. Hey, I need some advice from you. I want to create another user of my Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, but on an interesting note, I want to give him some unusual power-up. So, in order to make it better, I want to ask you - an Earth Dragon Slayer can reach the limit point in their power, that they will begin to have an ability to change the gravity fields? Oo Or such benefit can not be reached and don't have any reasons to live? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cursed Spirit Magic + Memory-Make RE: I got and read your message and I'll make the changes, + I'll keep in mind to ask you in the future about Spirits and to double check the rules and ask in chat if I were to do something similiar. Thanks again for the help and feedback. Nearó Unlimited (talk) 20:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Favor Hi, been a while since I edited on here and talked with you, hope we can catch up soon. I'm here today cuz we got a new word-mark on our wiki and we need the one on here updated. Toriko-Fanfic word-mark . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:33, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Per! I think I can use the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to achieve Mercury style but I am not sure to exactly how. I mean Steel is pretty easy, Iron + Carbon and Iron Hydride is even easier but I am kind of clueless to exactly how can I use the power of Iron DS to achieve Mercury state. Given that I am super lazy, could you link me to the thingy where you talk about what is an element and what isn't? Now that aside, if I am going to pull this off, I am going to require your help. As for the Water DS, thanks a ton! P.S: I do plan on using lesser known metals that's the real purpose of Metal-make. What happened to my Wind GS request? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 02:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Isn't that only second generation slayer magic?Zebul (talk) 08:34, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Operation: Consolidation Yeoooo Per its your neighborhood friendly resident Six Paths here. I have no requests this time but one day( for the experience and fun) I would like the opportunity to work alongside you in an rp if time permits it and you are interested of course lol. Ahem now to the meat and potatos here. I was wondering if it was possible to Consolidate Devil/Demon slayers. Now if someone else proposed this idea I apologize for bringing up old news, but when I say Consolidate I mean like how Dragon Slayers are. What if First Gen Devil Slayer was the etherious/demon teaching it to the said person which still kept its whole thing of the magic making the person more and more vulnerable to being possessed by that demon who taught them and came with Demon Force. While the methods of Devil Slayer of reading the book was considered 2nd Gen and instead of becoming vulnerable to possession by demons they ran the risk of becoming one, and they used Devil Sync. Only reason I used the two different ones Force/Sync is because so much work was placed into both that it would be a shame to let it go. So each gen not only retains their unique properties to it, but unique weaknesses as they do naturally but they are more two sides to the same coin rather than two coins with the same face on both sides. (If that made sense XD). --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 15:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Lost Magic: "Fenghuang's Sunrise" Hello. I'd like to ask, would this be allowed? Here's a brief description of what it can do, from my character's article: An Ancient Spell and a form of Lost Magic. This magic allows the user to harness the energy, radiated by the sun, to increase his supply of ethernano in a similar way as to how Slayer Magic allows its users to recuperate by devouring a specific element, like flames or iron. Spells of such magic also grant the user the ability to create flames and manipulate them in various unique ways, like to encase different weapons with it to increase their strength and lethality. '''In simpler words, "Fenghuang's Sunrise" is a heightened variation of Fire Magic.' It is also speculated that this magic can grant its user immortality, in a similar way as to how a phoenix can resurrect itself from ashes (This part is basically for plot convenience in the far future and will not be abused)'' Thanks for reading this, if you did that is :D--Omojuze (talk) 21:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can make two theories on this: - They can achieve gravity control by mastering their powers, beginning to understand the more fascinating mechanics behind their magic, etc. - They can achieve it via Dragon Force, Drive or other supportive things. However, for my idea it will be slightly difficult because I will add this earth thing within his armour, as for 4th Generation of DS. And in most part, I will be focusing indeed on the gravity control. So, that why I asking for an advice, if you know, what I mean. [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 21:59, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I keep forgetting that. My bad >_< Sorry. Won't happen again. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:57, August 26, 2015 (UTC)